


Choices, Love, and Trust

by SapphireDiamonds8



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Control, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Missions, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Possible Character Death, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Team Fluff, Titans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDiamonds8/pseuds/SapphireDiamonds8
Summary: It was an average day for Rose she woke up and had breakfast with her mom and Gary he always went golfing and Rose was a student, she stood out among the body though, her hair silver-white long and wavy, she was not the social type but she did have her boyfriend Todd and it was a perfect match.For Rose, though her mind wanders, will she ever find her real dad? she wants answers to why she was born different, she found out she can’t be injured nor die.Meanwhile, Slade was on a mission, Wintergreen always filled him in, his job was to kill four men doing illegal dealings outside the black market.He has no clue about Rose but will a few weeks later when a news story gets out and Wintergreen goes to collect her.
Relationships: Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson, Rose Wilson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this work will be focusing on all the Titans but mainly on Slade Wilson and Rose Wilson, this is a mature story and there will be breaks in between dashed lines, I'll have a warning before the section that will have explicit content, read the graphic parts at your choice if not skip it.  
> You've been warned.

Beginning

It was a Monday morning, Rose was getting ready for school wearing black combat boots, blue skinny jeans, and a black tank top crop with a leather jacket. Rose was different from other girls at the school she went to, she didn’t go for cheerleader or preppy look like most girls do.

She prefers to be a lone wolf and have her style, she gets love from everyone but also gets judged for her hair and her overall appeal. Todd her boyfriend always tells her some are jealous of her since she’s so pretty in which case she didn’t care what they thought.

Rose loved everything about herself, her body her looks, and her hair anyone would kill for. Not many had waist-long hair or hair that popped, she tells people she dyes it but in reality, she was born with it, all she had was her mother’s skin and features while having what her father has.

Anytime she asked about her father her mom would sweep it under the rug saying he was not a good man but she doesn’t believe it she has to see him.

It was a cloudy day, leaving school she just looked to the sky, and back at the students then made her way home but what she didn’t know was a pair of eyes watching from a slick black car.

It was Wintergreen, since Slade’s last mission a week ago he has been collecting Intel and information. Being careful to note everything he did a quick skim of his notes and the pictures and took off.

Wintergreen filled in Slade a few hours later with the pictures and he couldn’t believe it, even tested the DNA sample Wintergreen managed to get from her hair. Rose’s mom never told Slade about their daughter but he did pay for the house they lived in and Gary’s golf membership.

It was discrete, an agreement between them, which Rose will find out a few days later, Slade decided to go collect her on the night she has prom.

——————————————————————

A few days later

Rose was getting ready, she slipped into a dress she would rather not wear since dresses weren’t her thing, her hair was up as well which she hated, and it was her mother who helped her get ready.

The time was coming close for Todd to show up, she said how she felt like a fraud then her mom kept asking questions after seeing a nice car pull up that she believed was Todd’s.

Rose did one more do-over and walked out she opened the door and got in, “where’s Todd?” she asked and the driver adjusted his mirror, Rose was not pleased to see him again after what happened three weeks earlier.

-——————————————

Three weeks earlier

Slade made it home, he opened the door setting his keys, and gun down with other sorts. He spotted Wintergreen with a young woman “dad, I’m Rose, your daughter, ” she spoke and Slade just opened the fridge and grabbed a drink.

She approached the counter with so many questions and he kept his composure. Rose picked up his gun and loaded it “someone will get hurt, ” she looked at him “I can’t hurt you, ” with a determined glare.

She then took the gun and shot her hand leaving a hole for her to see through blood-splattered, Rose was in pain for a short while but then put her hand over her eye and spoke “Hi Daddy-o, ” he processed what she just did while handing her a white towel and her hand closed up.

Slade then explained why she was how she was, he then went on with how he was a married man when he met her mom and left for reasons both personal and business but he was an altered super-soldier by the government.

Slade was happy but not happy under the circumstances and being sudden, he pushed her away  
“Leave, and don't come back,”  
“If you do I will hurt you, I know how, ”  
leaving a peeved off Rose who left but before she did she left words to process “I can hurt you too, ” she said and then walked out.

-——————————————

Present time

Rose tried to leave but he locked the doors

“I’m sorry Rose for what happened, ”

“Do you mean it? Next time shoot a text,”  
She tried again, the look of hurt in her eyes

“I want you to come live with me Rose, ”  
She looked at him in the rearview mirror with uncertainty.

“I'll take care of you, tell you more about yourself, ”

“You know I have a life here, and mom would freak and call the cops, ”

“How do you think Rose? I cover the house and the membership, pay the bills, and provided everything in that house, I can give you a normal life Rose, ”  
Her heart and walls started to break.

“The choice is yours Rose, stay here and  
continue living a normal life, or come with me and I can give you life, we both are the same Rose,”  
She started to give in.

“If you never want to see me again then I will respect your choice,”

Rose and Slade noticed a car pull up

“Todd’s here, ” he spoke not exactly happy.

The horn was honked a few times, Rose looked out the window and debated, but then set her handbag down and took her hair out of its messy bun “drive, ” she said and they left.

The car ride took awhile and Rose fell asleep, he made sure to turn on the heat, not believing the choice he made, she asked to be trained to be just like him. He was hesitant to put her at risk but thought how she was safer with him than anyone else.


	2. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose begins to train under her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said previously Mature content, Rose begins her new life.

Long car ride later They pulled up to the house, Rose couldn’t believe she was back, she felt her door open and went in. Taking off her heels and setting her stuff down she made her way to the living room eyeing a big light pink box with a pink ribbon on top, Slade was behind her observing. “Relax, It's not a prom dress, ” She opened the wrapping and touched it “Assumed you were about a 2 or a 4, “ She held it, Slade was happy that she liked it she spoke with determination “When do we start?”

-——————————————

Training Starts Rose went into the bathroom to change slipping on the skintight suit with protective material, she made some adjustments then picked up the mask and put it on pulling her hair back. She took her time and looked into the body mirror and she was astonished, she loved it, not wanting to keep her dad waiting. She made her way downstairs and then another set of stairs leading to the room where he trained.

He stood in his Armor with his dual swords, one pointed at her, Rose just took her spot ready with swords by her side. Hearing Rose come in he looked towards her as she approached, he loved how she looked, Rose got into a ready stance. Slade was already set, she launched first then he swung at her, she dodged, they both went back and forth until Rose got her leg kicked and fell dropping her two swords.

Slade gave her a moment, seeing her faced down, he approached now over her, “crying, because crying always helps, ” and turned away. He sensed Rose about to sneak attack him, he hit her abdomen pushing her back, swords slashed. Rose then did a flip and kicked him, she turned back at him then attacked but felt Slade knock the sword out. He grabbed her, he held her, and then took a blade and stabbed it in her arm twisting it.

She cried out and he dropped her, he walked away and Rose yelled “again!” after they were done training Slade gave her a set of clothes and she went to get dressed. She looked them over and put them on, a nice pair of grey skinny jeans with a skintight black shirt with long sleeves. She added other touches and fixed her hair, it was now down, Rose walked out and Slade had food already set.

Rose was hungry and exhausted, Slade watched her, and then they started having small talk, at first it was like a wall up. Eventually Rose started to be open more and Slade began to see in what ways she was just like him. For Rose, she asked about a boy in the picture he had and it was her brother Jericho, he explained how the Titans are responsible for losing him.

He then proceeded on deeper into the conversation, it was one she wished she didn't have. Moving on from it he apologized for not being there for her and asked what he missed in her life, the conversation became brighter.

Rose loved that she can finally now say what's on her mind, share what she wants. The stories and moments in her life that he missed, and what was now made Slade regret a lot of what he has done but now all he cares about is the future. After they were done eating Rose got up and Slade took care of their plates “there’s a room set for you down the hall to the left, shower and rest up. “ She thanked him and went to see, and what used to be the guest room is now a nice bedroom that fit everything she liked, black and white colors.

Large window view with a flatscreen and everything she had back at her house but more. Rose never gets soft or even expresses or shows her feelings but that night she did, she went to see her father who was reading the newspaper, and hugged him, “thank you for all you have given me, ” he just got up and hugged her back “you’re welcome, ” it was a nice moment, it felt real the moment together.

It was interrupted when Rose’s phone went off, it was Todd “be right back, ” Rose went to her room and closed the door leaving a crack.

She answered couldn’t wait to fill him in but sadly it wasn’t what she expected.

“Hey, Rose I think we should break up, ”

Rose took a seat on the bed.

“Why, why do this to me, ”

A tear slipped out

“Rose it’s—”

She cut him off.

“What? It’s not you, it's me?!”

Slade decided to listen in, he was quiet and she didn’t expect a thing but didn’t like what he heard. Rose flipped her hair as he started again.

“Listen I’m sorry Rose, we can still be friends, ”

Rose processed what he said.

“You know what, fuck you, Todd, don’t think for a second that’s the case, ”

She hung up and threw her phone on the bed and took a seat next to it, tears were slipping out, she began to cry. She flipped her hair again and just covered her face regretting all they did together. After awhile Slade decided to come in but he knocked first.

“Hey, Rose are you decent, ” he asked, She said back “Just a second, “ She cleaned up her tear-stained face and let him know to come in. “Hey, dad what’s up?” she could tell he knew something was wrong, he took a seat next to her “are you okay?” she couldn’t lie to him, she didn’t want to cry afraid to show weakness but it was hard “yeah I'm fine don’t worry, ” he didn’t buy it though “Rose I know you’re not okay, you can talk to me. “

That was it for her, her tears fell and she jumped into his arms “I don’t know what to do he...he, dumped me, Todd dumped me like after all we’ve been through, “ she sobbed harder Slade was not one to be comforting at all, he just held her and let her cry it out. He just stroked her hair and moved it out of her face “it will be okay Rose, you’ll find someone better, I’m here, ” Deep down Slade was furious _I’m visiting him later, see what he does_ he told himself not caring about him and his well being, after a while Rose pulled away.

She proceeded with “you got any alcohol? Rum and coke? Lemonade Vodka? Maybe Tequila?” Rose made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine from the shelf. She looked at what else there was and he had so many different bottles from wine to rum to whiskey, everything an alcoholic can dream of.

Slade followed behind “Rose, ” she turned to face him after she poured a glass. Slade had no idea his daughter was a drinker “chill I’ve been drinking for a long time, it helps me relax, I have a high tolerance so no need to worry, ” she said and took the first glass down sipping it. He was a little mad that her mother let that be a thing, that or Rose kept it a secret.

He didn't know what to think “Okay Rose just take it easy, let’s watch a movie, ” she grabbed the bottle and her glass and made her way to the couch it was white and lovely like a majority of the house was. Slade turned on the TV and they settled in, he kept his eye on her watching for anything dangerous.

Rose just kept drinking at a fast pace, soon slowing down and laying back starting to feel the effects. She began to drunk talk “you know, I can predict that someone will die and it’s that guy right there, ” Slade heard her slur as she talked “I have no reason to be upset right? I mean picture this, ” she then fell over off the couch Slade went to help her but she moved away “the floor is so comfortable, I’ll just sleep here, ” Slade at a loss for what he saw.

He went over and helped Rose up, he spoke with stern words “Rose stop this right now, ” she felt herself get pushed back onto the couch when she tried to get up again though he gently pushed her down “stay here, I’ll bring you some water, ” he gave her the glass making sure she drinks some. She then said, “you know you’re great?” she smiled and laughed “I cannot wait to be just like you, I have beliefs and I have some things I want to say, ” Slade just watched her stand up, “the movie was great, quality time was great... But Todd he can fuck off I don’t care about him he is horrible. “

She was on the verge of crying again, Slade moved to her side and guided her down the hall to her room. She was in a tank top and sweats, looking like one of those women who would eat pints of ice cream in front of the TV watching dramas and Soap operas and romance movies. He held her with one arm as he pulled the covers back.

Rose felt herself get picked up and laid down, following with the sheets, she was out like a light, Slade left two bottles of water on her nightstand. For Slade, the night wasn’t over yet, he got suited up and he went to go visit Todd. Todd made his way back home after ending a date with this one chick, Slade stood in his way “hey Todd good to see you, ” Todd was intimidated. He had a fun night (he didn’t kill him but scared him shitless)


	3. Test of Skills, Test of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far, I just wanted to do something different, and I like the pairing of Slade and Rose and I hope the story so far is up to par so to speak.

-——————————————

Following morning

Rose woke up, she drank the water left for her and hopped in the shower her hair fell on her body beautifully she felt a weight lifted off her. Her heart no longer cares or has any leftover feelings for Todd, he’s erased from her memory, she finished up and got out. 

She blew dry her hair which took a while, she then left the bathroom and picked out an outfit, all the clothes were provided by her father which she was thankful for. She put on a grey top with a pair of blue jeans, grey combat boots, and a bracelet Slade left for her, once done she left her room. 

When she walked out she made her way to the kitchen and saw her father there “morning Rose how did you sleep?” Rose just walked over and took a seat at the table “good, I feel so much better, I’m sorry dad you had to put up with me last night. “

He just smiled and took a seat across from her after setting down a vegan smoothie with a fruit salad and bacon on the side, there was a protein bar as well, he had his plate as well. “it's okay Rose, I don’t mind, I just want you being safe and please lay off the drinking it’s not good for you, ” Rose just nodded “okay, I will. 

Instinctively he reached his hand over and put it on top of hers, no one has cared for her as Slade does, she then felt him place his hand on her hand they held for a few seconds, it was a reassuring comforting gesture. 

Today they begin training again and tonight they will go out together since she has been doing very well and exceeding, she was close to being like him and it would help to fit into smaller spaces. 

—————————————————

Later in the day

It was the same routine, Rose got ready for training, she moved quickly putting on her suit added with touch-ups by Wintergreen, upgraded with everything Slade has. 

She still couldn’t believe that tonight would be the first night they go together officially. Once done she went to the training room, She saw Slade putting on his mask, she loved how cool it looked, Rose had her hair down which accented the overall image. 

Both got into position, Rose has become the ultimate weapon, very quickly as well, they both stood waiting for one to attack. Slade was first with his movements as he came through with his sword. 

Rose duct low and made her way behind him slashing his leg then doing a flip-up on her hands landing on her feet she went even quicker, Slade was able to catch up and they both now were at an equal level. 

Rose was like a cat she was able to slip through all his attacks, Slade caught her arms behind her back at some point and she was able to get loose by flipping and twisting his arms behind his back. 

Since Slade was a bigger opponent she jumped moving her legs around his neck and flipped again pinning him down. Ravager was proud of herself, she still straddled his back but then got up, she reached her hand out to help Slade and he accepted it.

He was proud “well done Rose, ” he placed a hand on her shoulder Rose just hugged him “I have a great mentor, ” she spoke smiling. Slade was surprised, he didn’t go easy on her either and she still was able to beat him. 

Rose took off her mask along with Slade “training is done for the day, I’ll make some coffee you want a cup?” she nodded and he was first to leave.

-——————————————

After training

Rose got changed into a navy green tank top with black leggings, she took a seat on the couch and her father brought their coffee over. 

She accepted it and they watched the news, “you ready for tonight?” he asked her, “I’m ready, ” she gave a reassuring smile and he gave one back “stick close to me tonight okay?” she nodded and set her cup down. 

Rose then laid back feeling her fathers arm behind her, she started dozing off after a while and fell asleep in his lap. Slade moved her hair behind her ear and covered her up with a blanket, soon she turned over facing into his abdomen and his hand rested on her upper arm. 

He cared for her deeply, Slade is cold and only his warmth is reserved for Rose, she means the world to him, he will protect her no matter what. 

——————————————

Night comes around 

Slade was up first, he then woke up Rose who was still in sleep mode she got up with an alert mindset “Its time?” he looked at her “yes, let’s go, ” she went to go get suited up, same with Slade who was done first. 

He waited for Rose who was out instantly “still looking good in the suit I see. “ she smiled, and replied with “same with you old man, ” they moved out, along the rooftops in union with each other.

Rose wanted to see if she could outrun Slade so she got ahead and jumped landing across on the other building. Slade was thinking about how she was enjoying this too much “what do you think not bad?” she started doing a series of flips and laughed “One lucky round, stay in your mindset this is a job but will say you got me at a run for the money. “ 

she then waited for him to command, there was a sight though they observed its the Titans, both made themselves known “well Titans, good to see you, ” Slade said as they looked over to the female next to him “names Ravager, nice to meet you, let’s go. ” 

Rose launched forward and knocked Robin back along with Beastboy, all the Titans went at her left and right and she was able to dodge all their attacks, Rose slid through Dick and slashed his legs backflipping back to her father.

Slade was impressed and the others were shocked at the site, Slade praised her. Soon they started putting two and two together “It’s Slades, daughter, ” Raven said to Dick and the others, “you take them I take the others?” 

Slade agreed and Rose went to attack Dick while Slade went after Robin and they both were like a machine working in sync, Rose felt Dick wrap his arms around her and threw her but she landed, she then ran at him kicking him to the ground pulling her swords out.

He was able to dodge and when there was an opening after he got his arms slashed he pinned her down then flipped her face down. Slade glanced over even more furious and knocked Robin back and he hit a concrete slab knocking him out. 

Rose was able to get out of it by putting her one leg around the front of his neck and the other, she then used his neck for support and was able to pull herself up and she stood behind him then pinned him down slashing his legs even more. 

All that was left was Raven and Beastboy since Starfire was with an old friend from her planet. “I’ll take Beastboy, you take Raven, ” she called out and they switched sides.

Beastboy then turned into a tiger and swiped at her, she dodged it though only to feel him pounce on her but she used the handles of her blades and was able to keep him distant until she was able to get out, Slade was having a huge run in with Raven she used her power and Slade was being thrown, but he knew how to counterattack and where to hit. 

Rose knocked out Beastboy with sedation after seeing her dad, she ran over, and when Raven was about to hit Slade she stood in between them, Rose pulled a dual blade out from her arm and threw it hitting the gem on her forehead.

She then took her swords to block but that only slowed her down and it didn’t stop her attack, she took it, and fell into Slade, she was okay but she was hit so hard fracturing her pelvis and collarbone. 

Raven though was feeling weak herself she then realized that Rose hit the gem on her forehead, it was unexpected, Slade saw the Titans and their conditions, he then decided to pick up Rose “until next time Titans, ” he left quick and disappeared.


	4. Aftermath, Bond Strengthens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Mission, After the fight, it was tough on Slade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have sweet moments

-——————————————

Aftermath

It was a long night back, about 1 am Rose was still resting as Slade held her, he had no idea what he was feeling but she took the hit for him. 

Slade felt guilty but knew his daughter would not want him to feel like that, eventually, they made it home Rose was brought down to the lab where Wintergreen looked at her.

He determined that she would be fine and that the bones will heal themselves, thanks to her abilities like her father she could withstand damage. 

After everything was done he brought her up getting out of his uniform and now helping Rose out of hers but also being considerate when doing so, she was wearing a sports bra underneath and shorts. 

Slade helped her in bed after getting a shirt for her and just took a seat next to her, Rose after a bit started to wake up, “I’m glad you’re okay, ” she spoke in a hushed tone, she then felt his hand resting on her own. 

He spoke “I’m sorry Rose, I should have done better protecting you, ” she laughed “relax, I can take care of myself it’s not your fault, and to be honest it was worth it, you’ve been a great dad, and I want to be a great daughter so I will protect you as well. “ 

She closed her eyes feeling him move to the other side above the covers and laid back, “thank you, Rose, “ and with that, she fell asleep laying into him, he stayed with her throughout the night. Hearing her body heal up her collarbone was back along with the fracture in her pelvis was gone. 

Slade sometimes is thankful for his genetic altercations, for instance, like Rose she can heal herself like him and that he won’t lose her easily. 

She cuddled in more and Slade wrapped his arm tighter, they had a bond that no one else had, after all, they were two of a kind among the deck of cards laid out.

-——————————————

Morning: Love Blooms

Rose woke up now completely healed and saw her dad with his back to her on the covers, she smiled at the sight, he must have been worried she thought to herself, Rose moved to get up realizing she was in a T-shirt, but still in her shorts though, she could tell he doesn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, that touched her deeply. 

Rose quietly got up and changed into skinny blue jeans with a royal blue shirt, she then went to wake up her dad “morning, ” he got up “morning Rose, are you okay?” she just nodded and waited for him to stand, he placed his hand on the side of her face as he spoke “be careful next time Rose I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. “ 

She placed her hand reassuringly back and just stared at his chest and back up, “I always am, and I have you next to me, as long as you’re there why should I worry. “ Slade smiled at her words “okay, I will make some breakfast, the usual?” She just nodded and followed out. 

——————————————————

Few weeks pass

Rose did missions with her father frequently and trained frequently, they recently had a run-in with the Titans and some old faces from her father's past but Rose took care of a majority of the missions, she killed with no feelings, she stopped illegal activities outside of what and who they work for. 

His boss was also accepting when he heard about Rose, she did demonstrations and practice runs on her own and completed each perfectly, and with the help of Wintergreen, she has gotten many improvements from him. 

Rose had no regrets about choosing this lifestyle, having her father there as well every time to catch her when she fell was an amazing feeling, their bond became more close throughout, the days went on.

It has already been a few months and there has been no contact with her mother who tried to reach out, but Rose was always busy, their boss thought Rose needed a break, Slade thought so as well, and so she decided to visit her mother. 

Arriving back at the house Slade and Rose just laughed and talked, Rose then went for her phone, and it rang a few times.

-———————-———————

*the conversation*

“Hey, mom I will be coming home for a few days, ” 

Her mother was happy.

“Oh good, Gary and I were missing you, ”   
Rose laughed and glanced over to her dad  
“You like living there? Are you being safe?”

Slade glanced over.

“Yes mom, things have been great, dad as well he has been taking good care of me, ” 

She let out a laugh, and Slade was secretly smiling.

“That’s good Rose I’m glad, so tomorrow you’ll be coming back?”

Gary came by the phone.  
  
“Hey kiddo, miss you, ” 

“Miss you too, I’ll see you soon bye, ” 

*The phone conversation ends*

-——————————————

Rose set her phone down and went to sit by her dad.

“I’m heading back tomorrow will you be okay?”

He laughed.

“Yes Rose, I will miss you though, ” 

She just wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ll be back after a week, don’t worry, ” 

He responded with.

“If anything goes wrong Rose let me know, while you’re gone I’ll be doing more upgrades to our suits, and be running small missions. “

She nodded understanding.

“I think I’ll be more worried about you, ” 

She laughed hitting him playfully.

“I’m gonna start getting a bag together, I can take the silver car right?” 

He looked at her.

“Of course, it’s yours now, ”   
She kissed him on the cheek and went.


	5. Love, Thorns of Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment to hold onto, unexpected love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a Lemon also known as MATURE  
> CONTENT the lines are there so skip if you don't want to read sexual content.  
> hope you like.

-——————————————

Back in her room

She turned on some music hooked up to her phone and pulled out her mini duffel bag, a good size to fit a week’s worth of clothes along with her phone, her charger, and her laptop.

Rose laid out her outfits and packed them, she then packed her products and the necessities she would need. After getting everything put away she went to move the bag to the floor, but as she did she sensed someone behind her, it was Slade. 

He grabbed her by the waist spun her and she fell on the bed, he then held her down, “this a test?” she moved her legs up close to her body and wrapped them around his neck, turning her wrists he let go and she swung herself proceeding to wrap her legs around trapping his arms and she had a blade next to his neck.

She loved being smart, “Good enough?” she said laughing and letting go, he turned to face her, “I always hide a blade or two on me, ” she laughed taking them out and setting them down. 

He then pulled her into him she wasn’t able to get out of his grip, he held her “try this one, ” she just smirked struggling at first but then her legs wrapped around his abdomen and she squeezed her legs together.

His arms loosened and she was able to slip out unwrapping her legs and used his shoulders to push herself up letting her legs come through and she landed. Slade was amused “not bad, you did good, ” he came close to her.

Rose didn’t see anything wrong and it felt nice being close to him, she loved how he held her, part of her didn’t want him to let up. She looked at him getting lost in his good eye and the feeling of his toned muscles a few moments ago. 

He saw her deep in thought reading her body language, he found it intriguing, Rose just wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. 

——————————————

**Lemon warning** (skip if you want.)

She felt light and safe, she looked at him laughing, Slade was also starting to get lost in her, he knew it was wrong to feel like this for her, but he wanted her.

Rose seemed to have read him like a book and she wrapped her legs “so strong and toned, “ she was playful.

He just grabbed her “I’m the dominant one here, remember who’s in control, ” he whispered.

She let him pin her down on the bed kissing her with so much strength, she then gave him a love bite “I like it rough, ” she gripped digging her nails in, he responded by biting her back hearing her yelps he let out a deep laugh. 

He then took his shirt off and rose pulled her shirt off with ease, she wasn’t wearing a bra either, he gripped being rough but gentle. 

She then moved quickly to be on top and held him down, kissing his neck feeling with want and need. He moved so she was on the bottom “do that again and see what happens, ” he stood up taking the rest of his clothes off, and Rose was enjoying feeling him going up to her thighs squeezing them.

He kissed down her body, her hair laid spread out looking so beautiful and deadly, she was a Rose with thorns, but he knew how to get Rose. He touched her then proceeded to finger her, she cried out legs open feeling a sensation that sent her in a daze “does it feel good? I can go harder, ” she cried out as he went deeper, she was so tight he needed to widen her up. 

She was a mess “Slade, ah Slade, harder, “ he complied and went faster until she cummed riding out her orgasm. He moved to kiss her gently moving his hands through her hair “so good Rose, ” he said as he stroked. 

Rose sat up beginning to suck his cock, deep throating him he forced her at his speed causing her to gag but she let him. Eventually pulling out he went in between her legs and looked at her, he was big but Rose trusted him he went in deep with no warning causing Rose to scream but then relax and he proceeded further pumping in and out. 

Rose just held onto him they kept going all night long, feeling exhaustion she yelled out, “Slade, please, ” she begged and he whispered “good Rose, ” he released as she released and it was like magic. After he was done he laid next to her, Rose couldn’t believe what she did, and Slade he couldn’t believe it either. 

Overall it didn’t matter though after all he’s a genetically altered super-soldier, and since then he has been altered and what Rose has is part of that genetic ability, so it didn’t have a big difference. 

**Lemon ends**

-——————————————

Sweet night

Both just held each other “I love you, Rose, ” he looked at her, and she looked back saying “love you too, ” cuddling in. Slade was surprised at her next question “do you regret what we did?” she asked him with uncertainty.

“no, what about you?” he replied.  
“Never, it was amazing, ” she smiled as he got up to get clothes, bringing back a shirt of his for Rose to wear, it went down to her midthigh and had his scent of a lovely aftershave. 

She went to the bathroom to look at herself fixing her hair and cleaning up. Once done she entered her room seeing Slade waiting for her, she hopped in his lap and just held him, they shared a kiss it was a gentle one.

He just held her not letting go, “it’s getting late, good night Rose, ” he kissed her and left, she went to lay down setting an alarm since she will be leaving early tomorrow and passed out.


	6. Another Day, Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning came around and Rose will be leaving on her break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up. No more notes XD we will see.  
> Hope you like.

-——————————————

Following morning

Rose awoke to her alarm and she checked the time turning it off wanting to sleep a bit more. After another ten minutes, she got up and took a shower, following after to blow-dry, she then put some product in her hair and straightened it. 

When straight her hair went past her waist, it looked nice as well, she then went to get dressed putting on a white top with blue skinny jeans and white converse shoes. 

Her mom liked it when she wore clothes that made her look cute and preppy, she had on her silver bracelet along with a white gold one and a necklace. She packed the rest of her stuff and carried her bag out to the main room where Slade and Wintergreen waited to see her off. 

“You look beautiful Rose, ” her father said hugging her, followed by Wintergreen “be good and stay out of trouble, ” she laughed at that statement “trouble seems to find me anyway, ” they looked to her “just joking, love you guys bye, ” they waved and she went out to the car.

-——————————————

Slade and Wintergreen

“What’s on the schedule for today, ”   
Slade asked Wintergreen.  
“Well we can start with your suit and Rose’s, I went over the upgrades you wanted and they all seem promising, ”   
He looked over based on what he told Wintergreen along with what he added.

-——————————————

Rose

The drive would take a while, currently, she was 25 minutes away, it was 30 minutes in between so it was nice to see some views and landscape for a bit. She has been away from the home she grew up in for the majority of her life. 

For Rose, it was touch and go, is she happy coming back for a bit? yes, does she want to leave what she has started? no. She then told herself how she shouldn’t get attached even though her mother and Gary said she was welcome home anytime.

The trip so far was quiet and uneventful, she needed this, 15 minutes until she’s there. She was nervous to see their faces, and she can’t tell them what she has done in the past months. So she was gonna be herself but no Ravager on this vacation though. 

Time seemed to fly by, she made it into town, taking in her surroundings that she remembers. Rose couldn’t care less about all of it, after all, she left so much behind for her new life. 

Pulling up to the house Rose grabbed her bag and got out, walking up she pulled her keys out. Opening the door she saw Gary and her mom they welcomed her with open arms. They gave her a look over happy to see her in one piece and looking healthy. 

They guided her into the kitchen where food was laid out everything she liked, it was just catch up and talk even took pictures. Rose liked Gary and of course, her mom even though she gets fed up sometimes, it was a lovely moment.

After they were done eating Rose went upstairs to her old room taking it in, she remembers so much. She still couldn’t believe what she has become, and she needs to keep it a secret especially. 

Rose began to think back to last night, it was like a dream she missed him already, she took her phone out to text him.

-——————————————

Messages

Hey, dad missing you.

Missing you too Rose, everything okay?

Yes, just not used to being back.

Just relax and don’t worry.

What about you? Are you okay?

Yes, always am, gonna get going though need to take care of some things.

Okay, Love you. X

Love you too Rose

-——————————————

Slade’s moment

He was on a mission, Rose has no clue about it but Slade started noticing more organizations are after her. Everyone who knew about her persona as Ravager wanted her on their side. She would make a great soldier but Slade does not want her to be in harm’s way.

It would be a long week but worth it, Slade cannot let Rose go through what he went through. On a brighter note though Wintergreen added upgrades to her suit.

The legs of her suit now have blades on her outer thighs, like wings spiking up on each side, along with her forearms. Her forearms had blades as well she could whip out. Back to the arm straps one on each bicep she was pretty much bladed up. 

Her mask was adjusted as well matching Slades a bit more but not exact and there was a hole for her hair. Rose started wearing her hair up in a ponytail when she did missions and work. Overall there was much more to work with that will help assist her.

-——————————————  
*back to Rose*

Rose was laying down reading the news on her phone, there were many reports and stories on the Titans. Heroes save the day again, Rose sighed reading all the articles, she was not used to this, cozy house back with her mom and Gary. Everything was just happy, relaxing and Rose was just feeling tired, deciding to go out she filled in Gary and her mom. She made her way out the door, a light black jacket with blue jeans and her black combat boots, she left her hair down.

As she was getting in her car she spotted someone in the distance “hey Rose you're back, ” he yelled out, it was Todd. She rolled her eyes and got in, he made it to the side door “hey, I know we left on bad terms a while ago but, I just want to know if we are cool.” Waiting for her answer he saw as she thought it over, deciding to shut him up she just said “yeah, we're good, ” pulling out of the driveway he waved.

Rose was easily annoyed and she doesn't like being nice, especially to an ex, deciding to ignore it she blasted music, windows down, cruising. Making it downtown she got out walking along past the shops to the cafe not too far. She was observant she kept an eye on her surroundings and was very good at sensing someone.

(to be continued)


	7. The Fight Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose had enemies everywhere, alliances but now she has to leave until this is over, for Rose and Slade it seems the fight never stops. And so they will fight more organizations and the Titans once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 7th chapter, I have no idea how many I will have but I eventually will do a crossover taking pieces from   
> Deathstroke: Knights and Dragons, I will be including the character Jackal eventually and Jericho, who will represent himself in the Titans series and the one I just said, check out the movie it's good.

\----------------------------------------

*The Coffee Shop*

Opening the door it was quiet, only a few people just how Rose liked it, she went up to the counter and put her order in. Took a few minutes but soon she had her triple shot macchiato, she loved coffee more than anything else. Once done she made her way to her car and got in, starting up looking both ways she pulled onto the main street. 

\--------------------------------------------

The ride home was uneventful, Rose just kept her eyes on the road, nothing happened and all was easy, until out of nowhere someone ran in front of the car. She hit the breaks coming to a screeching stop, she then rolled down her window “what the hell?” she saw a man standing at 5’10. He had Blades, a Combat Knife, Stun Grenades, Remote Claw, Firearms with ammo lined from his shoulders to his hip connected in the back where a Sniper rested, Rose just got out.

The man spoke “Rose Wilson, also known as the Ravager, you're coming with me, ” she laughed at that “not going to happen asshole, ” Rose was ready. She was in a fight stance waiting for him to make his move, Rose had her phone in her pocket, she sent a text to Slade before getting out. Hoping he got the message, then she shared her location, Wintergreen and Slade were on their way. 

Rose had to keep him distracted though until they got there, they both fought brutally, he slid his blade out and sliced her abdomen. She took the blades from her forearms moving quickly she slid past him and stabbed his thigh. Doing a flip she took the other blade cutting the ammo strap off him and what held his gun on his back. Moving quickly to grab it she threw the ammo over her shoulders and held the gun pointing it at him, it was his sniper.

He had guns on his thigh though, one on each, Rose could see how chances of making it out of this were in her favor but not. She kicked the gun away, and threw the ammo, he was pointing the two handheld guns at her. even with no weapons she still had the advantage with her healing factor, enhanced mind, superior strength, superior speed, superior durability. 

Running to attack she knocked him down, as she turned he grabbed her hips earning a kick to his face then she twisted his arm behind his back. He grabbed her moving his hands back, by the neck, and flipped her forward. She landed on her feet doing the splits moving her legs to wrap around him she flipped herself so she was facing him and kicked him again. Rose was holding out, everything he attempted was either stopped with a counterattack or just didn’t work. 

It just kept going, Rose lost her focus feeling herself getting grabbed, facing him, his dark mask, and arms that crushed her into him. She heard a few cracks, she struggled, “now you will learn, ” he walked away with her after. Holding her by the neck carrying her, she gained some momentum and kicked him, he dropped her. About 30 minutes passed and Slade didn't show up, may have been longer than 30 minutes.

Suddenly out of nowhere a blade came down blocking him from touching her, Rose just watched as her father pushed him back. Not too far behind was Wintergreen he grabbed Rose guiding her out of the way, gun ready he positioned himself. It was bloody and quick, Slade sliced his neck and he bled out, he then stabbed his gut. He killed him harshly but he deserved it, they watched as he put his swords on his back. Rose ran up and hugged him, “are you okay?” she asked him looking up, “yes Rose, I'm just glad you're okay, let's go home.” 

\-----------------------------------------

Wintergreen will follow behind in her car while Rose and Slade went in his car, she needed to grab her stuff and leave, she was thinking of what to say. As they were driving Rose felt Slade resting his hand on her leg, he gave a reassuring squeeze. Rose just looked out the window, she thought over what happened, and all that has since choosing this life. 

Sometimes Rose regrets it, but she wants to please Slade, he shined a light on what she was supposed to know, like her brother Jericho, and taking care of her. To have someone in her life exactly like her, someone who never lied to her, praised her, and trained her, gave her everything. Now she will be leaving, the fight is not over yet, taking a break no chance, it's a war for control.

Pulling up to the house Rose went in seeing her mother and Gary, pretending to be on an urgent phone call. As she talked she was grabbing her bag and stuff, “thanks so much, I'll be coming in right away, right, yes okay, see you in 30, ” she hung up. Gary looked over “what’s up Rose?” he asked, her mom wondering the same “who was that?” Rose then gave her cover story. “Sorry mom, have to go, a job position opened and called and I have to finish some work, ” she explained. 

Both understood and went to hug her, “love you, be safe driving, ” her mom said, “come home anytime Rose, ” Gary responded. Holding her phone sliding it into her pocket she went out the door hopping in, they pulled out of the driveway. Rose took her phone out again to look at the pictures, they were beautiful, Slade glanced over “are you okay?” he asked her. She just put her phone away replying with “I'm good, just it was a day I didn't expect, ” she said.

Slade just put his hand on her thigh, moving up and rubbing it “we got this Rose, I got you, ” she felt his hand move, stroking her hair Rose was relaxed now. On the ride back they stopped to get food at a diner, Wintergreen was there too and they were discussing what's next. 


End file.
